Color changing light chain is one kind of outdoor lights. Please refer to FIG. 5, a common terminal is set with a negative voltage, and a first terminal to a fourth terminal are set with positive voltages in series, such that to turn on a R-substrate, a G-substrate, a B-substrate, and a W-substrate in series. In other words, a RGBW light has 5 wires, which has a complex structure. In addition, a light chain with the RGBW light is in use, if one of the RGBW light is not at work, the light chain maybe replaced.